


Thirteen Nights of Halloween

by chanonfire



Series: Thirteen Nights of Halloween [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanonfire/pseuds/chanonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everyday is Halloween, isn’t it? For some of us…”<br/>-Tim Burton</p><p>Halloween has arrived! Experience it with Seventeen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S.Coups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hail the pumpkin queen.

Welcome to Halloween town, the best town of all.

“Happy Halloween!” You bowed to the vampires and ghosts who were lurking around downtown. You politely handed them a small pumpkin and smiled at them.

“Oh thank you, _queen.”_ The vampires sneered and accepted your pumpkin.

Oblivious, you handed them another one. You watched while they walked away as you told them to give a big scare to everyone in town. Not even after they were a couple of feet away from you, the vampires smashed your pumpkin on the concrete while the ghosts laughed along with them.

“Oh pumpkin queen—you should just give up.” The crows on the dried trees looked down at you with pitiful eyes. The corpses nodded their head in agreement and played a sorrowful song on the accordion.

“I can’t give up. I am the pumpkin queen. I must gain the acceptance of the citizens in Halloween town…”

The crows looked down at you with a blank stare and bobbed their necks in acceptance. You forced your scariest smile for them and walked away. Along the way you tried your best in handing out mini pumpkins to the ghouls, scare crows, and werewolves, all of which were smashed to the ground in front of your face.

“My best in not enough…” You looked at the ground and watched your long, thin shadow walk along with you. A citizen possessed your shadow and stared up at you with worried eyes.

“Pumpkin queen, what is wrong?”

“Just a long day,” you replied and continued to walk. “Please go teach those vampires a lesson for me.”

The shadow nodded and left your shadow. You let out a long sigh and continued to walk over to Halloween cemetery. Once you entered, One, the descendant one Zero, jumped out of his grave and wagged his tail as a greeting.

“Not today, One.” Your shoulders slumped as you continued deeper into the cemetery. He looked up at you with puppy eyes and wagged his tail in hesitation.

“Fine,” you pulled out one of your ribs and tossed it as far as you could, One chasing after it gleefully.

Your long limbs made their way up the hill. The full moon looked down at you, illuminating your dark path.

“Oh moon. You’re the only beautiful thing in this town.” You said as you sat down and looked up at the sky, witches passing by and laughing at your lonely presence.

“That is not true, my queen.” A voice spoke to you, your bones quickly recognizing who the voice belong to.

“Seungcheol!” You ran to the edge of the hill as your empty eye sockets searched for Seungcheol.

“Hold up, I’m going up there!” You turned around and sat down at the dead grass and waited for the appearance of Seungcheol.

“What is bothering you, pumpkin queen?” He waved at you with the arm that was detached from his body.

“I’m no pumpkin queen—I’m just Y/N.” You said as he walked over to you and sat down with you on the grass.

“Y/N, you are the person Jack chose as the next pumpkin master, therefore you _are_ the pumpkin queen.” Seungcheol looked down at you as he grabbed your bony fingers to play with.

Once again, you forced your scariest smile and looked down at the dead grass, pulling it out and putting it on Seungcheol’s lap.

“Do you need help with that?” You pointed at his detached limb.

“It would be an honor to have my body stitched together by the pumpkin queen.” You laughed and took the thick thread and started stitching his arm back together.

“How is Sally?”

“She’s probably in Christmas town watching over Jack as usual.” You laughed and he looked at your face, admiring your strange beauty.

“Let me walk you back home.”

Seungcheol struggled to walk due to his legs being close to being torn apart. Still, he insisted that he would be fine and continued to walk you to your tower.

“Spooky evening, Seungcheol.” All the ghouls and zombies bowed to him in respect.

“Spooky evening to you, too.”

Your vision was set on the ground and you couldn’t help but feel a little jealous towards Seungcheol. How come everyone respected Seungcheol as a leader more than you? How can—your thoughts were interrupted by Seungcheol’s voice.

“Y/N we’re here.”

“Right…” You shook Seungcheol’s hands, his hands lingering on top of yours just for a moment longer than usual.

“I’ll come visit you tomorrow before Halloween starts.” You nodded and headed up the long stairs that leaded to the entry of your house.

“My queen… don’t let it continue on like this.”

As promised, Seungcheol came and visited you before official Halloween started.

“Do I look scary enough?” You spun around in your long black dress for Seungcheol.

“Terrible! Your bones suit the color of black, my queen.”

You took another glance at the mirror and nodded to yourself. 

“Let’s go, Seungcheol.” Seungcheol smiled and offered his arm for you to wrap around, which you gladly took. 

Both you and Seungcheol walked with your arms linked together to the gathering of Halloween town. The wolves and vampires bowed to both you and Seungcheol. The sound of applause erupted when you walked down the the street, but for some reason you couldn’t help but feel uneasy. This has been the first time that the citizens of Halloween town were generally happy to see you since you have been elected as the new pumpkin queen. 

“And now a few words from the pumpkin queen!” The mayor spoke in excitement and motioned for you to walk up to the podium. 

 You took a deep breath and walked up to the podium. You ignored the snickers that were coming from Boggie’s evil trio. 

“Terrible evening all. In a couple hours we will start–” A pumpkin smashed against your head and the crowd burst out in laughter. 

“Who did that?” Seungcheol limped towards you, glaring around the ground. 

“It’s fine Seungcheol. As I was saying…” Snakes were thrown in your hair, hissing in your ears. 

That was the last straw. 

“HOW DARE YOU MOCK THE PUMPKIN QUEEN?!!!!” Your limbs grew longer and your eyes were filled with anger. 

“YOU ALL HAVE THE AUDACITY TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME?” 

All the citizens started cowering in fear when they saw that you set your whole body on fire, causing the scare crows to burn with you. 

“You three!” You pointed towards Boogie’s children. 

“We peg your pardon, pumpkin queen!!” They all got on the ground and bowed their heads deeply in fear of you. 

Silence filled the town in the first time in forever, the only sound heard were the sound of teeth chattering from the skeletons. Unable to control your anger, you grew taller and taller. Until all you could see where the tops of the heads in the town. You looked down searching for Seungcheol, only to see that he was long gone. 

“We are so sorry, my queen.” You watched as all the citizens started bowing their heads apologizing for their attitude towards you.

You burst out into a fit of laughter, all of them peaked up at you and hesitantly started laughing along with you. Not even a second later, you stopped.  

“Feel my wrath.” 

Everything went black after that. The only sounds heard on that Halloween night was the sound of the citizens screaming in pain or fear. 

It was little past midnight when you finished teaching the citizens of Halloween town a lesson and honestly, it did not feel good. 

You walked over to the cemetery and called out One from his grave. His tail already wagging from the sound of your voice. You followed One, his nose lighting your path to your usual hill. 

“You did wonderful, my queen.” The pumpkins spoke out to you as you walked past them. You said your thanks and walked away, sulking in your loneliness. 

“I turned them against me…” You walked up the hill and lift your head up to look at the full moon, only to find the figure of Seungcheol sitting in the spot you usually sat in. 

“You know,” Seungcheol began speaking without even turning to face you.”Even if you make the whole world turn against you, I’ll still be on your side.” 

He got up and slowly started walking towards you as he began singing. You were a tall woman, but even Seungcheol’s 8′ figure towered over yours. He smiled down at you and laced his fingers with yours, bringing you down to sit on the dead grass with him.

 _We could gaze into the stars_  
and sit together, now and forever  
for it is plain, as anyone can see,  
We’re simply meant to be


	2. Jeonghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1004 Grim Reaper

Rule number one: never fall in love with a human.

Rule number two:  If the grim reaper so happens to fall in love with a human. They (the human) must pay the price.

Jeonghan slams his book shut and giggles at the so called “rules.”

“What do we live in, a drama?” Jeonghan loudly laughs at himself and continues walking around the streets of Seoul.  

He watches his surroundings, taking in every little detail as he always did. The couples, the fallen leaves, even the different smells of coffee lingering around the streets. Jeonghan yawns and stretches his wings and arms and wanders straight ahead, taking a look at every store that was on the street side. Jeonghan slightly squints his eyes and looks at a sign that he has never seen before, one with simple lettering and numbers.

 _1004 Café_ was all that the sign said. Excited, Jeonghan paces over to the small café and peers inside of the window.  Humans reading, sipping on their cup of coffee, and chatting with other humans. Jeonghan can’t help but feel warm inside and wonder what it must be like to live a life without caring about what comes after. His eyes scans once more over the inside of the café and lands on a girl who was sitting alone in a corner and reading some book. Intrigued, Jeonghan walked over and reads the title on the front of the book.

 _“Angels of death,”_ Jeonghan read out loud. “By Kim Mingyu… what would that jerk know?” Jeonghan tapped on the glass mockingly.

The girl who was sitting in the booth looks up, surprised. Jeonghan can’t help but jump when he sees the girl look up from her book.

“Eh, coincidence,” Jeonghan shrugs his shoulders and study the book in the girl’s hands. “Kim Mingyu, I’m going to have to read that book.”

Just as Jeonghan was about to leave to the library the book in his hands start shining, “Another one? That’s four times today and it’s not even noon.” Jeonghan opens up the book and looks inside, reading a name and cause of death, possession.

“Those stupid ghosts,” Jeonghan slams the book shut and looks one last time at the girl reading the book, “It’s always around October that they start doing silly stuff like this, geez.”

And without word he turns straight ahead and starts walking to the location of the soul he has to pick up.

Little did Jeonghan know that he’d caught the attention of the girl reading about Angels and Death.

“Choi Seungcheol-ssi?”  Jeonghan looked up from his book to the young boy standing in front.

“Yes~~~~?” Jeonghan gave the boy a questioning look and looked back down on his book.

“It says here that you possessed an innocent little boy, causing his death.” Jeonghan glared at the boy. “So I guess you can say I’m here to punish you?”

“Are you like some kind of angel?” Seungcheol asked the boy, looking at him up and down.

Jeonghan pauses and thinks for a moment. “No. I’m what you call a grim reaper. Follow me.” Jeonghan started walking and Seungcheol following closely behind.

“Well if an angel like you is guiding us to the afterlife, than I would have died earlier.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes and stopped in his tracks.

“Walk ahead and you’ll go to the summit to get your judgment.” Seungcheol nodded and waved goodbye.

Jeonghan sighed, watching the young boy step into the portal.  Just then he felt a soft hand brush against his wings. Surprised, he quickly turned around and faced the person who just stroked his wings.

“They’re real…” She softly spoke to herself.

Jeonghan realizes that it was the girl from the café he saw a couple days ago. Without a second thought, Jeonghan wrapped his wings around his body to protect himself from the human in front of him.

“What are you doing, human?” The girl jumped back from fear but quickly regained her posture.

“I’m sorry—I just…” Jeonghan glared at the girl but she stayed staring at the ground searching for words.

Just when Jeonghan was about to say something his book started shinning again. Jeonghan quickly opened his book and took a look inside to see the next person who he had to guide to the next world. But all that was shown was a picture of a girl. In fact, it was a picture of the girl standing in front of him.

“What’s your name?” Jeonghan boldly asks while slamming his book shut.

“Y—Y/N.”

Jeonghan watches the girl fumble with her hands while trying to look everywhere else but him.

This is going to be a long day.

Jeonghan finds himself fawning over every action the human girl did. From the way she would drink coffee to the way she talked to him with so much curiosity.

“So what do you like about this café so much?” Jeonghan watches you write something in your notebook and turn it towards his direction.

“Why can’t you talk to me out loud?” You answered his question with one look. “Oh yeah, sorry.” Jeonghan looks down to see what you wrote.

 _It’s nice here and…_ Jeonghan looks down to read the rest. _It led me to you_

His head shot up and looks at you, blushing.

“How can you see me anyways?” You shrugged your shoulders as a response and went back to doodling in your notebook.

Jeonghan pulled his book out and saw it shining once more. Carefully, he opened the book to the page and read what was on it.

It was your information.

_Name: Y/N L/N_

_DOB: ??, ??, 1995_

_COD: Accident_

In that moment Jeonghan knew that he had fallen in love. After all, it was the first rule in the book.

Rule number one: Never fall in love with a human.

Jeonghan felt a pang in his chest and gently closed his book and looked up to meet your gaze. But he still smiled like everything was alright. You blindly did the same. You and he stayed the rest of the night in the café, talking and laughing with each other.  But you didn’t know that Jeonghan’s heart was breaking more and more with each passing second. You didn’t know that he loved you so much that he never wanted this moment to end. You just didn’t know.

“Y/N, let me take you home.” He reached out and grabbed your hand and you nodded.

This was your last moment with him and you didn’t know. On the way to your apartment, Jeonghan suddenly let your hand go and stopped right in front of you. You watched his back view, admiring every single detail of his black wings.

“We can’t do this anymore.” You paused for a moment letting the words sink in, “I’m sorry, too.”

“Jeonghan, what are you talking about?” You grabbed his wrist and made him look you into the eyes.

But the moment you did so he looked away, he can’t watch you cry because of him

“You are life and I am death,” Jeonghan cups your cheek with his hand. “And though things feel so right… it will never work out.

At this point you’re bawling your eyes out but at the same time you are nodding your head, agreeing to his every word.

You were about to say something but he interrupts you with a kiss in the cheek.

“Goodbye.”

Without another word, Jeonghan turns away and starts walking away, a different path from yours. He doesn’t even look back when he hears your body slam into the hood of a car, not even the curling screams, or the smell of blood in the air was enough to make him turn around.

The book may say that this was a human’s punishment for falling in love with a demon like him, but in reality, all of this was a punishment for the demons that have fallen in love. In the end, all they could do is accept and move on.

But you yourself were not life, you were a fraction—a piece of life.  

He was death.

And you know what they say about the relationship between life and death? Life sends countless of gifts to death… and death keeps them forever.

You just happened to be one of those gifts.


	3. Joshua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red string of fate.

“I love you, Joshua.” Words that Jeonghan would repeat more than once each day. 

“I love you so much.” Jeonghan grabs more sewing thread and starts stitching Joshua’s hand back on with the rest of his arm. 

Today’s color is lovely jet black, a color that matches perfectly for what Joshua felt inside. 

“Jeonghan, stop playing with that doll and come eat dinner!” Jeonghan’s mom bursts into his bedroom and scolds at the boy. 

“I said I was going!” Jeonghan slams his needle down on his desk and gets up from his seat. His mother rolls her eyes and walks out of the room, expecting her son to follow. 

“I’ll be back.” Jeonghan gently strokes Jisoo’s arm and quickly leaves the room. 

The last thing Joshua hears is the slam of the door and footsteps running down the stairs. 

_I love you, too._

Joshua was left alone once again in Jeonghan’s room. His body motionless, the look in his eyes lifeless. Joshua waits for minutes maybe even hours for Jeonghan to come back to him. Until then all he does is stare at the ceiling blankly while a lamp shines down on his face, making it feel as if his face is about to melt. It doesn’t bother him, though. This was after all the life his creator gave him. It’s a complicated story, actually. Jeonghan has always been a little strange compared to others even before the invention of Joshua. What Joshua learned so far is that Jeonghan has always been lonely and desired someone to call ‘friend’ so that is how Joshua came to be. To Jeonghan, Joshua is a friend to him but the sudden realization hits Joshua hard. 

_What is my purpose in this world?_

Joshua _knows_ that he serves a purpose to Jeonghan, but what about him? Is Jeonghan the only reason why he was brought to this world? Before Joshua could think of anything else Jeonghan walks into his room and straight to the desk where Joshua was laying. 

“I’m back.” Jeonghan gently grabs Joshua and sits him up against the wall. 

_That’s right… I don’t mind only serving you a purpose in this world._

“What should I make for you today?” Jeonghan opens his drawers and rummages through them. He pulls out several of needles, sewing thread, and other little accessories. 

_Just being by your side is enough for me._

“Happy Halloween, Joshua!” Jeonghan pulls off the shirt Joshua was wearing and replaced it with a red shirt with a pumpkin on it. 

_Happy Halloween!_

“I’m taking you to school today.” Jeonghan takes out his needle and thread and undoes the straight line that was on Joshua’s face. With care, he replaces it with a smile.

Jeonghan holds up Joshua above his face and examines him. “Red really suits you.” 

_I like whatever you put on me._

Jeonghan stands up and starts changing into his school uniform. 

“Joshua,” Jeonghan buttons up his shirt. “I really like red.” He puts on his shoes and continues talking. 

“Have you ever heard of the red string of fate?” Joshua listens closely to his every word. 

“It’s supposed to be a string that connects two individuals together. It can stretch and tangle but it can never break.” Jeonghan looks at Joshua sitting on his desk. the red thread next to him.

“This red thread that I use to fix you up is our red string of fate.” 

Joshua hasn’t felt like this in a while. The sounds of a teacher lecturing and students talking and laughing made his empty body feel something. But the best part of it all was the sight of Jeonghan in a completely different setting from his room. It made him look a little more human. 

The final bell rings for the day and Joshua patiently waits for Jeonghan to return from the restroom. The room is filled with silence and all that he can hear is the rustling of leaves from outside. That and the sound of a group of boys entering the empty classroom but Joshua paid no attention to them and continued staring at the ceiling. 

“Let’s see what that freak has in his backpack.” The moment those words were spoken Joshua immediately began to panic. Unfamiliar faces filled Joshua’s vision.

“What is this?” Another one spoke and took Joshua out of Jeonghan’s backpack. 

“Awww! Well you look at that! It seems as if our little Jeonghan has a doll.” 

“What are you guys doing?!!” Jeonghan walked into the classroom and glared at the boys. His blood began to boil once he saw Joshua’s body in their hands.

“Oh does this belong to you?” One of the boys sarcastically asks Jeonghan.

Jeonghan, furious, walked over and pushed one of them. “Why are you touching my stuff?!” Right when he was about to reach of for Joshua one of the other boys punched him, causing him to fall to the ground. 

_Don’t hurt him!_

“Please leave him alone…” Jeonghan clenched his stomach in pain. 

All of the boys started laughing at Jeonghan and turned to Joshua. In a split second, one of them ripped Joshua’s arm off while the others began beating him to the ground. 

“STOP!!!” Jeonghan launched forward but two of the boys held him back as the other ripped Joshua’s body apart. No matter as much as he kicked and punched Jeonghan couldn’t reach Joshua in time to prevent further damage. 

“PLEASE STOP!” All Joshua could do was lie limply in the boys arm and watch Jeonghan’s face wrench in pain. 

_Please don’t make that face because of me…_

“What are you boys doing?!!!” A teacher ran into the room. 

“Shit!” All of the boys ran away once they saw the teacher.

“Jeonghan-ah, are you okay??” 

The words didn’t reach his ears. Jeonghan crawls over to Joshua and picks up every piece of his fabric that was scattered all over the floor.  

“I told you didn’t I? The red of string can bend and tangle but it can never break. I’ll fix you so don’t worry.” 

Jeonghan is bawling and holding Joshua’s ripped pieces in his hands. No matter how hard Joshua tries to reach out and wipe Jeonghan’s tears away, he just can’t. If only Joshua’s feelings could reach him. 

 _Jeonghan… you may say that the thread that holds my body together is our red string of fate but you’re wrong._ _It’s your love that holds me together. So please… let me stitch together your broken pieces, too._


	4. Jun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All along I felt in my gut there was something wrong with him.”

You always had some sort of interest towards the boy named Jun in your physics class. That particular interest makes you notice little little things that others won’t catch without paying close attention. 

“Today you all will partner up and build robots,” A sudden voice interrupted your thoughts. 

You turned over and watched Jun’s body language, immediately noticing his body stiffen up.

“Grab a piece of paper, your number will determine you partner.” The teacher walked around with a jar filled with folded paper. 

You reached in and grabbed a paper and opened it. “Seventeen.” You said out loud and looked around for the person who had the same number as you. 

“I guess we’re partners.” Jun walked over to your desk and sat next to you. “I have seventeen, too.”

Your jaw dropped and you stared up at him dumbly. You probably looked really weird judging from Jun’s confused stare. 

“Anyways, It’s Y/N, right?” You nodded as a response. 

“Jun, right?” You already knew the answer but asked anyways just for the sake of having an actual conversation with him.

Jun nodded and looked ahead of the classroom, paying attention to what the teacher was saying. You? Too busy staring at Jun’s side profile. Something about him captivated you. The way his jaw was nicely shaped, his eyes, the way his eyes were shaped…

_Bing bing bing_

Everyone instinctively began to look around the classroom to see where the sound came from. You looked at Jun and saw that his head was down, as if trying not to be noticed. 

“Sorry,” you held up your cellphone to your classmates. “It was my phone.” 

“Put it away or it’s mine.” Your teacher glared at you and went back to teaching his lesson. 

You glanced at Jun and saw him pushing his skin in weird patterns. 

“Are you okay?” You leaned in a softly whispered to him. 

Jun looked up at you, frightened. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He shortly responded without making eye contact with you. Just as you were about to say something else the final bell of the day rang. You watched as Jun quickly packed up his bag and bolted out of the classroom. 

“Jun wait!” You picked up your stuff and ran after him but it was no use since Jun was already out of the school doors. 

“At least give me your number…” 

The next day was filled with thoughts of Jun. Every single thing made you question Jun’s behavior from the day before. From the weird patterns he was pushing in his skins all the way to the stiffness in his body. You watched Jun grab his lunch tray and sit with three other boys, not even taking a single bite out of his lunch. 

“Who are you staring at, Y/N?” 

“No one.” You went back to eating the apple in your hand and continued staring at Jun. 

_What’s his problem?_

Physics class, at last. Jun walked in late this class period while apologetically bowing to the teacher and rushed to sit next to you. 

“Okay discuss with your partners for the rest of the period.” 

You turned and faced Jun who was already taking out a sheet of paper. 

“So, I think we should draw what we’re going to build first. Mind if I do?” You nodded and watched Jun’s hand freely draw a design a robot. 

You grabbed you pencil and took the sheet of paper. “For the head we should put a wooden box and here we should put..” Jun nodded along to your every word and gave in his own ideas. 

Before you even knew it the final bell has ringed once again. 

“Hey, this might sound a little pushy but…” Jun got up and started putting away his stuff in his backpack. “Mind if we start building this thing soon? I have a lot of homework besides this.” 

“Yeah, of course! When would you like to start?” Jun paused for a moment and thought carefully about your question. 

“Can I have your number?” Your cheeks grew hot and you looked down at the floor. 

“Sure.” Jun smiled and gave you his physics notebook and a pen. You quickly but carefully jotted down your number and handed it back to him. 

“Great! I’ll text you!” Without another word Jun left the classroom. 

“Get it together, Y/N! It’s just for a project.” You gently slapped your cheek and walked out of the class room. “Yeah… just for a project…” 

Jun has been acting weird lately. You knew that Jun wasn’t really the type to talk a lot but him not even smiling once throughout the day was something new even for you. 

Jun walked in class in time, this time weirdly holding his arm. 

“Is your arm okay?” You spoke loudly enough for only Jun to hear you. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Jun looked at you and reassured you with a gentle smile. That, however, was not enough to convince you. 

The bell rang and you were happy that today was Friday but your thoughts immediately went back to Jun. Jun who was struggling to put his stuff in his backpack. 

“Here, I’ll help you.” You got up from your seat and gently took Jun’s physics book out of his hand and put it in his backpack, along with his notebooks and pencils. 

“Thanks…” You glanced up at Jun and noticed a small smile forming in his lips. 

“Jun,” your mouth started moving on it’s own without you even noticing. “You’ve been avoiding everyone for a couple of days now and your arm…” You breathed in and continued. “Your arm looks somewhat paralyzed?” 

Jun stared at you with wide eyes. “Uhhh I have to go?” He grabbed his backpack from your arms and struggled to put it on. 

“Wait!!” You grabbed his wrist and pulled his body closer to yours. 

Accept that didn’t happen when you noticed his arm completely detached from his body. Your eyes widened in shock and your jaw hit the floor, along with what was supposed to be Jun’s arm. 

“Y/N! Please don’t tell no one, please!!!” Your eyes left the ground and went back to Jun who was freaking out. 

You put your stuff down and went to the classroom door and closed it. 

“Y/N? What are you doing?” 

Ignoring him, you looked through the cabinets and pulled out a screw driver. 

“Can I fix you with this?” Jun stared at you blankly and paused for a moment. 

“HHAHAHA!!!” You raised your eyes brows and watch Jun laugh. 

“Did I say something funny?” 

“No no no!” Jun regained his posture and gave you a long look. “You’re not going to ask me any questions?” 

“No. I always knew that there was something wrong with you.” 


	5. Hoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10/31/11

The past cannot be changed, it doesn’t matter how much it hurts.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t something Soonyoung believed in. Soonyoung never was the type to accept reality and move on. It just wasn’t in his personality. But things were starting to change lately, especially on the anniversary of your death. With each passing year, Soonyoung finds it harder and harder to accept your death.

He couldn’t accept the fact that your life slipped through his fingers and he couldn’t do anything about it.

“What are you doing today, Soonyoung?” Seokmin peeked over Soonyoung’s shoulder to take a look at his latest science experiment.

“I told you a million times. I’m building a time machine.” 

Seokmin raises his eyebrows and grabs a banana off the table and starts peeling it. 

“And that is for my experiment.” Soonyoung grabs the half eaten banana off Seokmin’s hands and puts it into a microwave. 

“Whatever you say…” Seokmin trailed off and plopped down the couch in the living room. 

Seokmin stares at the ceiling and listens to the rustling of old tools in a tool box while he ponders about his crazy best friend. 

“You know,” Seokmin starts to speak without looking at Soonyoung. Not that it really mattered since Soonyoung was too busy working on whatever the hell he claims to be a time machine. 

“Don’t you think you should accept Y/N’s death and move on?” 

Silence filled the room, not even the sound of tools clinking together was heard. 

“Y/N is not dead. I’m going to go back and save her.” Seokmin let out a long sigh and glanced at the view of his best friend’s back. 

“I should have known you would have said that.” 

Seokmin was right. There was no way Soonyoung would ever give up on his beloved Y/N. After all, it was Y/N who made Soonyoung feel like she build the world for him in her tool shed.

The past cannot be changed, it should not be changed. That was another thing that Soonyoung didn’t understand. 

Soonyoung could explain to you many things. He could tell you about how sometimes the sky bends or how the way the universe works, but he could never tell you one thing. He can’t explain the reason he can’t move on from the past. 

“I did it!!!” Soonyoung jumps in excitement while pushing a lot of buttons on his computer. 

“What did you do now?” Seokmin walks up to Soonyoung and looks at the computer screen.

“I can time travel! I can save Y/N!!!!” 

“Soonyoung, let it be.” Seokmin walked over to the fridge and searched for something to eat.

“I can save Y/N now!” 

The moment those words left Soonyoung’s mouth Seokmin slammed the fridge’s door shut.

“Y/N was murdered! It’s been nine years since she died… accept the past!” Seokmin spat as he gave Soonyoung an angry glare.

“What would you know? Do you know what it’s like to lose a reason to live?” Soonyoung clenched his fists. 

“Hyung. Nothing good can come out from this. Please just stop!” Seokmin pleaded. 

“I can’t — I can’t let her life slip through my fingers when I could do something about it.” 

The last thing Soonyoung saw was Seokmin’s hand reaching out towards him, his vision distorted. 

Soonyoung landed gently on a bed after what felt like a couple of seconds when he vision distorted. He shot up and looked around his surroundings. 

“Soonyoung, what’s wrong?” You rubbed your eyes and looked at the boy that was looking around your room with worry. 

“Y/N?” Soonyoung crawled back into bed and took a closer look at your face. “Y/N!” 

Without another word Soonyoung pulled you into his embrace, his tears staining your shirt. 

“Why are you crying?” Your hands wrapped around his body on instinct. 

“Oh God… I love you Y/N… I can’t believe it’s you.” He smiled into your chest and took in your sweet scent. 

“What day is it?” Soonyoung took his face out of your chest and looked into your eyes.

“Well now, October 31. Happy Halloween!” You fell back onto the bed and tried going back to sleep. 

Little did you know that Soonyoung’s heart dropped to the floor after the words left your mouth. But he was quick to forget that today was your death date. Instead, he wrapped his arms around you and enjoyed the warmth he missed so much. 

“Where are you going?” Soonyoung chased after you around your apartment. 

“I’m going to school, where else?” You giggled as you put your shoes on. 

“I’ll walk you to school.” 

“Are you crazy? Don’t you have an important school project due today?”

That’s right, Soonyoung had an important project due today nine years ago. Without even realizing he finds himself agreeing to you like he did nine years ago. What was he doing? He couldn’t control his actions the way he wanted to. 

“Wait!” You looked back at him one last time before you went out the door, “Have a nice day.” 

You smiled at him and bowed goodbye.

You were gone once again and he knew that was the last time he would ever see your smiling face. 

_“Nothing good can come out from this.”_

So that’s what Seokmin meant when he was telling Soonyoung to accept the past.

Soonyoung walked to his university without control over his body like he did nine years ago. All he wanted to do was walk where you were at and prevent your death but he knew that the world itself won’t let him change the past. 

But things felt slightly different from nine years ago. It felt as if God himself was going to give him the punishment he deserved. 

Soonyoung is walking the streets late at night, something he didn’t do nine years ago. That is when he hears your scream echoing the empty streets. At this point tears were forming in his eyes since he already knew what he was going to see next. **(tw: gruesome description)** Soonyoung finds himself walking to the alley your dead body was found in, except this time you weren’t dead —   _yet._

 _“Please… no.”_ Soonyoung tries to force his eyes shut but his body wouldn’t let him do so. 

_Closer and closer._

He finds himself turning the corner where the scene of your murder was occurring. 

And that’s when his heart wretches in pain as he watches your murderer stab your lifeless body over and over again. No matter how much he tries to scream and save you, he can’t. This was his punishment. Except this wasn’t the end of it all. 

Each day he wakes up to your beautiful face and each Halloween night he watches your murder unfold with his own eyes. There was no way out of this endless time paradox and each day Soonyoung must learn the lesson that he failed to learn.

Be careful what you wish for. 


	6. Wonwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood type: AB

 

“Here’s your fresh supply of blood, freak.” Mingyu burst into Wonwoo’s apartment and dropped a large box of different types of blood.

“Sweet! Did you order more AB blood this time?” Wonwoo was already sitting on the floor looking through the box.

“No but I ordered more B type this time!” Mingyu happily bent down and grabbed a juice pouch filled with B type blood.

“Really?” Wonwoo pushed the box in front of him away.

“You know I hate B blood!”

“But B is my blood type.” Mingyu pouted.

“I don’t care what type your blood is! I’ll never drink it.” Wonwoo grabbed an A type blood pouch and started sipping on it.

“You sure are picky for a vampire who has only been bitten one year ago…” Mingyu mumbled and kicked the box on the ground.

That’s right. It has only been almost one year since Wonwoo was bitten. As cliché as it sounds, Wonwoo was bitten on Halloween. All Wonwoo wanted was to go trick-or- treating like a normal seventeen year old (yes he still went trick or treating during Halloween, don’t judge. We all want free candy.) But I guess sometimes there are other plans in store for you. It may sound bad, but being a vampire has its perks. Like, drinking delicious blood and being able to stay up as long as you want without sleep.

Except there was one problem and that was you. Just the thought of the smell of your blood made his mouth water.

“Thinking about Y/N again?”

Wonwoo wiped the drool coming out of his mouth and threw the nearest thing at Mingyu. Unfortunately for Mingyu it was the pouch of juice that Wonwoo was drinking, which splattered all over Mingyu’s clothes.

“Remind me why I’m friends with a vampire again?” Mingyu face distorts in disgust.

“Sorry.” Wonwoo got up and walked to his room taking a shirt out of his closet and handing it to Mingyu.

“I’m going to use your shower.” Mingyu got up and locked himself in the bathroom.

Just then Wonwoo’s phone vibrates. Without thinking much of it he ignores the message and lies down on the living room floor.

Is he really going to spend the rest of his life living this way?

Being a senior in high school was not easy, especially when you are a vampire. Well, not that it made a difference for Wonwoo but it still felt weird knowing that one of these days, he may bite on of his classmates and also the fact that every time he smells your blood he literally goes crazy.

Wonwoo turns and looks over his shoulder and to his surprise, you were talking to Mingyu. Wonwoo quickly turns to face the front of the classroom but he finds himself turning his head slightly to watch you. If he wasn’t dead already, Wonwoo is sure that his heart would have stopped when the both of you made eye contact.

For the rest of the class period, Wonwoo can’t help but feel self conscious. Ever movement he makes he feels your eyes burning into his back. And for the first time since loving you, he feels happy that he no longer has to be in the same room as you when the bell rings. Wonwoo quickly picks up his stuff and starts walking to his physics class.

“Wonwoo!” Mingyu calls out after him from the crowded school hallways but he doesn’t turn back.

He doesn’t turn back because he smells your blood with Mingyu’s.

“What’s wrong with you? Did you not hear me calling for you?”

Those were the first that left Mingyu’s mouth when he burst into Wonwoo’s apartment, uninvited.

“Vampires don’t walk into humans homes uninvited, why can’t humans do the same?” Wonwoo rolls his eyes at Mingyu and watches him lay down on his couch.

“You’re not one of those stereotype vampires, though.” Mingyu pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it to Wonwoo.

“It’s from your beloved Y/N.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened and he immediately opens up the neatly folded paper. A single number was left on the folded paper.

“What is this?”

“What do you think? It’s Y/N’s number.”

“Why do you have it?”

Mingyu let out a loud sigh and glanced over at Wonwoo. “They asked me to give it to you.”

“I don’t need it.” Wonwoo crumples up the paper and throws it into a trashcan.

“Why are you doing that?! Don’t you like Y/N?” Mingyu shot up from the couch and dug the paper out of the trashcan.

“They give me a bad feeling.”

This time Mingyu was the one rolling his eyes.

“Just text them.” Mingyu shoved the paper in Wonwoo’s hands and picked up his backpack, “and drink some blood, you look pasty.” Mingyu slams the door shut.

Wonwoo sighs and takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at the message he received yesterday. The first thing he noticed was the number the message he received is the same as the one written on the paper.

Without thinking much Wonwoo starts typing a message in his phone, well, that was before another message pops up in the screen.

 **Y/N:** Not going to answer? Fine. I’ll get to the point. Tell me who bit you.

For some reason Wonwoo was not even scared that you knew the truth.

 **Wonwoo:** I was blinded, Y/N.

 **Wonwoo:** Don’t speak to me.

Not even a minute later Wonwoo’s phone was ringing, your number on the screen. For some odd reason, Wonwoo finds himself answering the phone even though his gut’s instinct is telling him not to.

“Please help me.”

“With what?” Wonwoo’s voice monotone.

“I can’t say—meet me at the park in front of your apartment at 10:00.”

Without another word said, you hung up the phone leaving Wonwoo speechless.

Wonwoo paces in front of the swings and constantly checks the time on his phone. Great, what is he doing out here? He’s here waiting in the cold and you? Who knows what the hell happened to you. Just when Wonwoo was about to leave, you suddenly appeared from behind a tree.

“Sorry I’m late.” You dug your hands in your pockets and buried your neck closer to your scarf.

Wonwoo sat down on a swing as a response and put his hands in his pockets. You followed and sat down on the swing next to him.

Silence.

Wonwoo was about to say something but you suddenly got up and stood in front of him.

“Show me your bite mark.”

“What?”

“Show me your bite mark.”

Wonwoo had this bad habit of listening to your every word. He pulls down his jacket and showed you his shoulder.

“I knew it…” Y/N plopped down on the swing next to Wonwoo. “You were bitten by S.Coups…”

“Who is that?”

Y/N ignored Wonwoo’s question and stared at the night sky.

“Wonwoo,” Y/N’s gaze shifts from the sky to Wonwoo. “Will you turn me into one, too?”

Wonwoo’s mouth began to water as soon as he heard the words leave your mouth. In panic mode, he took out a blood pouch and started sucking on its straw.

“Wonwoo?” Y/N gave him a question look.

“Aish!!!” Wonwoo throws the pouch on the ground and gets up from the swing he was sitting up.

“Get up.”

Y/N immediately stood up and looked up at Wonwoo. Wonwoo buried his nose in Y/N’s neck and took in their sweet scent. Breathing hard, Wonwoo opens his mouth wide and takes a big bite from their neck.  Y/N moans in pain but Wonwoo continued sucking on their blood.

“Wonwoo…”

Wonwoo licks his lips and bites somewhere else, this time on Y/N’s shoulders.

“Stop…” Wonwoo pulled away and lets your body drop to the ground.

“Shit!”

“Just go…” Wonwoo tries helping you up but you reject his help.

“I’m sorry.”

Wonwoo started running and running. He ran until his legs could no longer keep up with themselves.

Not once did he look back.

Thousands years has passed since he last saw you, Mingyu, or anybody for the matter of fact. But Wonwoo doesn’t mind.

Wonwoo walks through the cemetery like he always did for the last couple of decades.

“Mingyu, good to see you bud.” Wonwoo places a single rose in front of Mingyu’s grave and bows in respect. Though he left Mingyu without another word, he always checked up on him when he was still alive. Mingyu was his only best friend, after all.

“Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo turns his head to the source of the voice and was taken aback to see that it was you. Wonwoo turned back and looked at Mingyu’s grave.

_What do I do?_

“So it is you!” You sat down next to Wonwoo and placed another rose on Mingyu’s grave. You smiled and stayed staring at Wonwoo’s side profile.

“Mingyu sure did live a happy life!” You wiped the dirt off his stone, “always managed to smile like an idiot too.”

You turned and nudged Wonwoo. “Are you not going to say hi?”

“No.”

“I see—“ Just when you were about to say something another voice interrupted your conversation.

“Y/N, let’s go.”

Wonwoo looked at the person who interrupted the conversation. He quickly noticed that I was S.Coups, the person who turned him into a vampire.

“Coming!” You looked at Wonwoo and patted his back while getting up.

“Y/N?” You turned back and looked at Wonwoo. “Our timing was not the best, huh?”

You stayed silent for a moment and looked back at S.Coups, who was staring at you intently.

“We’ll find a way.”

You started walking to S.Coups and linked your fingers together with his. And Wonwoo knew, he knew that that was the last time he would ever see your face again.

“But we never will.”  Wonwoo gets up and pats Mingyu’s grave.

“We never will.”


	7. Woozi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturn

 

Violin sounds fill the empty school hallways every night. You don’t even know who was playing the instrument but you were already grateful to them for making your nights just a little more bearable.  Astronomy club definitely wasn’t one of the best clubs to join but nevertheless, you decided to join since you enjoyed every aspect of the world above you. You hummed along to the song that the violinist was currently playing. It was apparent that they liked the song so much since they played it twice each night.

“hmmm mmhm~” You walked through the hallways while humming, a telescope in your hands.

You came to a halt when you walked past the music room. Come to think about it you never really saw the person who provided you with some type of company. Curious, you take a peek in the room. A boy stood under the moonlight, a violin in hand, his skin a color of glow in the dark green.

Without even noticing, you find yourself awkwardly stumbling into the music room to get a closer look at the boy. You made your presence known when you tripped over your shoelaces.

“Oh! Uhh… I’m sorry!” You bowed, bending your back ninety degrees. Meanwhile, the boy with glowing skin frantically tried his best to hide himself.

“Ah no—don’t hide…” You quietly blurted out.

The boy with pink hair and glowing skin gave you a confused look.

“May I?” You pointed to the violin that was leaning against the wall next to the boy. The boy nodded and handed his violin to you.

You quickly put down your telescope and grabbed the violin from his hands and examined it. The boys head titled when he saw your telescope, curiosity filling his eyes.

“Do you want to use it?”

“What is it used for?”  He inched closer to you and your breathing halted for moment when you realized how beautiful his voice is.

“This makes you see the stars and sometimes planets clearer.”

“Really?” His hands reached out to touch the telescope. You smiled and set down his violin on a nearby desk.

“Follow me.” You started walking out the classroom with the telescope in your hands, his footsteps following yours closely.

You walked up to the school’s rooftop and set down the telescope, positioning it up to where the sky was most clear.

“Take a look through here.” You moved yourself out of the way and motioned him to come forward. He was a bit hesitant but still looked through the telescope.

“Wow! It’s beautiful!” You smile and nodded to his words.

But it wasn’t the stars you were looking at that night. You were looking at the boy with glowing green skin and that was beautiful to you.

Its crazy how little things make you bond with another person so easily. For example, these egg sandwiches  made you learn that the boy you met last night was named Jihoon and according to him, his hair is naturally pink. (Something you don’t believe.)

“So what are you doing this Halloween?” You spoke after you swallowed the last of your juice box.

“I don’t know. I’ll probably play some violin and go somewhere else like I usually do.”

“That’s boring!” You laughed and pushed his shoulder slightly, Jihoon laughing along with you.

You both stopped laughing and sighed, taking in the breeze of the afternoon autumn air.

“Jihoon,” you turned and faced his direction. “Will you ever tell me the reason why your skin was glowing green that night?”

You watched his facial expressions carefully, noticing that his face not once distort in discomfort. He sighed and faced your direction and gave you a long look in the eyes.

“You’re something special, Y/N.” That one phrase made you hiccup but you nodded, signaling to continue. “So I’m going to tell you everything and trust that you’ll keep my secrets.”

“Of course I will!”

“I’m not from here, here as in this world.”

You nodded along to every single one of his world, believing everything. In that moment he knew that you were willing to keep his secrets.

You hummed along to Jihoon’s violin like you usually did. The stars and moon were the only things illuminating the school’s hallways. You smiled as you watched Jihoon gracefully touch the violin in his hands.

“Y/N!” Jihoon’s playing stopped as he noticed you standing outside the hallway watching him. “Come here and tell me what you think!”

You smiled and sat down in a desk in front of him. He nodded and put the bow in front of the violin and started playing.

You’re not sure what the best part of the performance was, the actual violin playing or Jihoon. Watching him made your heart flutter, his skin a bright green or the moonlight making his hair look as if he had diamonds on top of his head.

“What did you think?” His voice suddenly interrupting your thoughts.

You got up and started clapping your hands. Jihoon was smiling and bowing to you as if he finished playing in front of an audience.

“It sounded like Saturn.” Jihoon paused and gave you a long look. “Not that it’s a bad thing!” You desperately tried to fix the awkward situation.

“No, no, no!” Jihoon waved his hands in front of you.

“I actually really like the sound of it.” Jihoon sat down on the desk next to you.

You sighed and laid your head on top of the desk and watched Jihoon glance out the window.

“You’re so beautiful…” Jihoon turned and watched you doze off.

“Do you miss home?” You whispered to him as you close your eyes. Jihoon paused and thought to himself before answering your question.

“No. I will learn to love the skies I’m under.” You were too tired to hear the next words he spoke to you.

“Plus you’re here with me now.”

As the days passed, you and Jihoon couldn’t go one day without seeing each other. Even on the weekends you two started to meet up and go stargazing at the school’s symposium.

“Don’t you get tired of walking up here?” Jihoon pants as he struggled to reach you.

“Nope! The mountain is not that high up.”

“You should be really careful, Y/N. These rocks look like they can fall any moment now.”

“We’re here!” You turned around and ran to Jihoon, grabbing his wrist and pulling him up the mountain with you.

You pulled out a map with the location with all stars on the sky and laid it on the grass outside of the symposium. Before Jihoon could ask you what you were doing you started talking.

“November 1st will have the clearest skies,” you pulled out a sharpie and circled a place. “Here is what I assume your home planet is located at.”

Tears suddenly blurred Jihoon vision as he listened to you explain what you had in mind.

“Jihoon, what’s wrong?” Jihoon grabbed his sleeve and started wiping his tears away. The rain interrupting your question.

“We should go.” You both ran down to the bus stop, barely catching it in time.

“Y/N,” he grabbed your wrist before you could get off at your stop. “Thank you for caring.” You returned a smile.

“What are friends for? Hey, I have to prepare some stuff for Sunday so I can’t hang out with you on Halloween. Make sure to eat a lot of candies for me!”

“Okay, I will.”

You got off the bus and ran to the window where Jihoon was sitting at and waved him goodbye. He smiled and wrote something on the fogged glass.

_Goodbye!_

Your smiled widened and you waved to him one last time. Jihoon watched your figure get smaller and smaller until you fully disappeared from sight. He leaned his head on the window and watched the cities’ lights.

Little did Jihoon know that was the last time he would see you shinning like that star you always were.

They told Jihoon that you were walking back home from the school’s symposium. The mountain along the road you were walking along suddenly started collapsing and you were smashed to death from a falling rock. He was told that your death was fast, though it was terrible, it was quick enough for you to not feel any pain.

It makes him realize that you too, were one of the stars waiting to fade out from the night sky.

Jihoon walks up the mountain, taking in every single detail of what you saw last. The way the road looked, the bus stop, even how the stars looked in the sky with little light pollution.

“Oh dear God, Y/N…” His heart wretches in pain when he sees the rocks that smashed you splattered all the way across the road, but he swallows his tears and continues up the mountain.

“I have to tell her my goodbye…” Jihoon’s knees were growing weak with each step he took, it was too hard.

Jihoon knees gave up when he realizes that he has reached the top, soft grass welcoming him.

“Y/N…” He softly whispers as he forces himself up to walk closer to the symposium.  Jihoon’s back lands gently on a patch of grass. He glances up into the night sky as if he were looking at you. “I’m here—I’m here.” At this point Jihoon is sobbing, barely managing to breathe.

 _“You thought me the courage of stars before you left. How light carries on endlessly, even after death.”_ Jihoon remembers the time you talked to him for hours about how much you loved stars and how they continued to shine even after they died.

 _“With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite. How rare and beautiful it is to even exist.”_ Jihoon’s hand reaches out to the moon and clasps around it.

“Thank you for existing—goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part when Woozi was telling the reader goodbye is actually from Saturn by Sleeping at Last check the song out since it’s so beautiful! ;-;


	8. DK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Us against the world.

We all at least have one person in this world that loves us with every inch of their heart and soul. But does that phrase include everyone who _isn’t_ a human? Does that apply to Seokmin, the monster of Frankenstein, too?

Apparently not.

It was the same thing every day for the monster named Seokmin. Rocks were thrown at him, everyone called him ugly, children screamed and ran away when they saw the monster approach them. Even his own creator neglected him.

“Go away! You are not needed in this world!” Victor grabbed a rock and threw at his head, causing Seokmin to bleed.

Seokmin sunk to the ground and landed on his knees. Is this is how Seokmin will live the rest of his life? Him against the world, against the only person he can count on?

“Is that true, master—am I not needed?” Seokmin spoke in a monotone voice, blankly staring at Victor’s shoes.

“Of course it’s true! Get out!” This time Victor grabbed a piece of wood and slammed it against Seokmin’s back.

Seokmin winced in pain and stared up at his master with tears in his eyes.

“A monster like you isn’t supposed to have feelings.” Victor spat and brought the wood up in the air, preparing to smack Seokmin again. But this time Seokmin grabbed the wooden stick and threw it away from Victor’s reach.

“You will regret this.”

After the words were spoken, Seokmin ran away from the lab Victor created him in, never to be seen again. Or that’s what the world thought. This was only the beginning of Seokmin’s wrath.

We all want something, even the monster Seokmin had something he desired. But that something was something that no one in this world will ever be willing to give, especially to the likes of a monster like Seokmin. All Seokmin wants is someone to talk to him, to be friends with, someone he could connect to. The process always repeats no matter how much he tries. They scream, they throw rocks at him, and then they call him ugly while running away.

“Am I really that ugly?” Seokmin wanders in the woods, looking for firewood.

He stumbles upon a lake and takes a long look at his reflection. He must admit, even Seokmin himself jumped a little when he saw his reflection.

“I understand now. No one will love me for I am ugly.” Seokmin said the words but he didn’t believe them. Instead, he felt himself getting angry.

In that moment, Seokmin felt a sharp pain against his head.

“Who is there?!” Seokmin turned around and glanced around, only to find a boy hiding behind a tree. Seokmin grabbed the rock and walked over to the tree the boy was hiding behind. “Does this perhaps belong to you?”

The boy’s eyes widened when he saw Seokmin towering over him.

“Leave me alone, you monster! I am the brother of Victor the mad scientist, Victor!” The boy yelled and held his head up with pride.

“You are brother of Frankenstein?”

The boy nodded. The moment the words passed through Seokmin’s ears everything went black. Without even noticing, Seokmin’s hands were wrapped around the boy’s neck.

_Here for his envy, will not drive us hence:_

_Here we may reign secure, and in my choice_

_To reign is worth ambition though in hell:_

_Better to reign in hell, than serve in heaven_

“Did you hear about the murder?”

“No what happened?”

“Apparently a young boy was strangled in the woods last night.”

Once the words left the unknowns woman’s mouth, Victor dropped his bucket of water he had just filled up, causing everyone around him to give him strange looks. Victor clenched his chest, already knowing that it was his younger brother who had met such a terrible fate. And Victor knew. He knew that all of this was his entire fault.

That very night Victor Frankenstein left to the woods at night to meet the wretched monster that he had created.

“Show yourself!” Victor yelled out in the empty forest, the body of his younger brother lying dead on the ground. “I said show yourself!”

There was a rustling of leaves before the monster appeared under the same moonlight as Victor.

“You must stop this!” Victor yelled once more when he saw Seokmin standing in front of him.

“I’m afraid that things will not be that simple, master,” Seokmin paused and looked at Victor. “Has it even occurred to you that even someone like I need someone too?”

“You think anyone would accept a monster like you?” Victor burst out into laughter.

“Oh I have learned that long ago. “ Victor raised his eyebrow and gave Seokmin a questioning look.

“I am alone and miserable. Only someone as ugly as I am could love me.”

“That will never happen.”

“Then you _will_ suffer the consequences.”

“Did you hear about the murder?”

“No what happened?”

“Apparently a young boy was strangled in the woods last night.”

Once the words left the unknowns woman’s mouth, Victor dropped his bucket of water he had just filled up, causing everyone around him to give him strange looks. Victor clenched his chest, already knowing that it was his younger brother who had met such a terrible fate. And Victor knew. He knew that all of this was his entire fault.

That very night Victor Frankenstein left to the woods at night to meet the wretched monster that he had created.

“Show yourself!” Victor yelled out in the empty forest, the body of his younger brother lying dead on the ground. “I said show yourself!”

There was a rustling of leaves before the monster appeared under the same moonlight as Victor.

“You must stop this!” Victor yelled once more when he saw Seokmin standing in front of him.

“I’m afraid that things will not be that simple, master,” Seokmin paused and looked at Victor. “Has it even occurred to you that even someone like I need someone too?”

“You think anyone would accept a monster like you?” Victor burst out into laughter.

“Oh I have learned that long ago. “ Victor raised his eyebrow and gave Seokmin a questioning look.

“I am alone and miserable. Only someone as ugly as I am could love me.”

“That will never happen.”

“Then you _will_ suffer the consequences.”

Murder after murder and Victor knew exactly who the culprit was but he did nothing to prevent it. He went on with his life for the last past two years and let the monster run amok. That was until he met Seokmin in his cabin in England.

“Make me my lover or you will suffer the same way as I do.”

“What makes you think I believe your words?”

“You will see on the night of your wedding night.”

Victor’s eyes immediately widened when he heard the words of the monster.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Seokmin burst out in laughter when he saw the worried look on his master’s face.

The next few nights all Victor did was keep a close eye on his wife Elizabeth. He always had a riffle in his hand and was ready to fight against the monster. But Seokmin always had his way around things. Victor saw that very clearly when he saw him with his hands wrapped around his soon to be wife.

“Please! Leave my family alone! I will make you your lover! Please!!” Victor pleaded on his knees to the monster he had created.

“Okay.” Seokmin released his grip from Elizabeth’s neck. “If you fail to make her, I _will_ kill your beloved wife next time I see her.

Seokmin always watched happily when he saw Victor working to build his wife. There was not a single moment he missed when Victor was creating his beloved Y/N. Seokmin was very satisfied too, when he saw your final form. Your green skin and the stitches wrapped around your neck fascinated him.

“I never want to see you two again. Be gone! Do not show yourself in front of me for I have given you what you wanted.

Seokmin nodded and gave his master one last ugly smile.

“Let’s go, Y/N.” Seokmin linked his large hands around yours and walked away from the cabin.

It was a hard beginning but it was no longer Seokmin alone. You were by his side and he knew you would be willing to go against the whole world for him.

And of course he would do the same.


	9. Mingyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The black rabbit.

 

“Oh no I’m late!”  Mingyu said when he looked down to check the time on his pocket watch.

“Late for what, Mingyu?” You replied like you always did when Mingyu claimed he was late to something.

You watched in amusement as Mingyu transformed into a black rabbit and started hopping to wherever his destination was. You have lived in Wonderland for as long as you can remember, but you have never met Mingyu until recently. No matter how much you dug for information on Mingyu, all the villagers would give you a disappointed nod and walk away from you. You find it quite strange, actually. How Mingyu always worried about the time or how he always claimed he was late.

“Cheshire cat, why has Mingyu gone mad?” You looked up to the tree the cat was currently sitting on.

“We’re all mad here.” The cat replied with an eerie smile.

The same answer it had always given you when you asked what was wrong with Mingyu.

“I see.” You took your last sip of tea and gracefully placed it on the marble table. “Thank you for your time.” You politely bowed and started walking in the direction Mingyu hopped off at.

It didn’t take you long to find Mingyu wandering around the garden.

“What are you looking at, Mingyu?” You carefully approached Mingyu from behind and looked at the rose bush he was examining.

“Y/N!!!!” Mingyu jumped up and faced you.

“Oh no! What time is it?” Mingyu pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. “I’m late!!”

“Mingyu, you already said you were late, what are you late for?” Mingyu completely ignored your questions and hopped off once again.

“Mingyu wait!!!” Just as you were about to chase after Mingyu a card soldier came and kicked you out of the garden.

“I was going to leave anyways, stupid card!”You kicked a rock off the road you were walking on.

“OWWWW!!!”

You head immediately shot up to the direction you heard the yelp from.

“Mad hatter! I’m so sorry!” You ran over to the table he was sitting on and rubbed the spot you hit.

“Oh, it’s just you Y/N.” The mad hatter went back to sipping on his tea once he realized it was you.

“Would you like a cup of tea? It is, after all, tea time.”

“If you would be so kind.”

He motioned you to sit down as he poured you a cup of tea. You sat down and took the warm cup of tea in your hands and let out a deep sigh.

“What has been on your mind, Y/N?” The mad hatter asked while he put his cup of tea down on the table.

“It’s Mingyu… I don’t know why he has gone mad.”

The mad hatter suddenly spat out his tea and burst into laughter.

“That rabbit has been mad ever since his friend got beheaded. It’s nothing new Y/N.”  

“What?” You gave the mad hatter a questioning look.

“You didn’t know that the Queen of Hearts actually beheaded a villager?”

“The rabbit has been crazy since he arrived late to the execution and couldn’t do anything about it.”

Your tea cup fell to the floor with a shatter.

“If you would excuse me.” You bowed in goodbye and started walking away.

“It was nice talking to you, Y/N!”

“Mingyu?”

You had secretly sneaked into the garden once more to look for Mingyu. You finally found him in the rose garden that was filled with red roses.

“I knew you would come here.”Mingyu gently cuts off a rose from the bush and hands it to you.

You accept his rose with a bow and smelled it, “What a nice scent!”

Mingyu stopped trimming the roses and put the pair of scissors down.

“Y/N, did you know that the Queen of Hearts hates red roses?” Mingyu began crying, “That’s why she always asks for us to plant white roses.”

Mingyu smiled and went back to trimming the red roses.  He wiped his tears away and turned in your direction and gave you a long stare.

“She killed Wonwoo… Now she must pay the consequences and pass by these roses stained with his blood every day.”

Without even thinking, you pulled Mingyu into a hug. His warm body stayed still for a moment but he soon wrapped his arms around you and started bawling.

“I couldn’t protect my best friend,” Mingyu hiccuped. “I was late. I couldn’t do anything.”

Everything started to make sense. How Mingyu always checked his watch to see what time it was, how he frantically searched for the entrance of the castle, all the way to the way he would so often check the garden.

“I remember about Wonwoo every time I come and check the garden.” He sniffled and continued talking, “And I forget every time I leave—it hurts a lot, Y/N.”

You gently grabbed Mingyu’s shoulders and pushed him away to get a good look of his face.

“I’m all alone—with these stupid roses. No… I _was_ alone.” His hand reaches out to your cheek and wipes away the tears you didn’t even noticed falling.

“You’re here for me now, right, Y/N?”

“Of course. Always have, always will.”

Mingyu smiled and got off from the grass, his hand extending out to help you up. You returned his smile and accepted his hand.

“Let’s get out of here.”

“You won’t forget this time?”

“No.”

Both of you left the garden hand in hand and never looked back.

Though Mingyu never saw it, all the red roses returned back to their color of pure white.  A single rose still stained red.

Mingyu lived his life believing that the rose garden was stained red with Wonwoo’s blood, but that wasn’t true. Red was the color of Wonwoo’s heart and it still is. All it means is that Wonwoo is now surrounded with Mingyu’s purity.


	10. The8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that we see or seem   
> Is but a dream within a dream.  
> -Edgar Allan Poe

It’s always around the month October when Minghao starts getting these weird dreams, it’s something that not even he can explain. With each passing day his dreams start getting weirder, more vivid, and worst of all… more comforting. 

It comes to no surprise when Minghao bolts up from his slumber sweating and panting. Minghao places his hand over his chest, trying to calm down his breathing. He glances at the clock and takes note of the time and pulls out his journal from underneath his pillow. _3:13 AM_ is all that he sloppily jots down before stuffing his journal underneath his pillow once again. 

Minghao quickly pulls the covers over his head and breathes in and out with his eyes closed. 

“One,” Minghao quietly whispers to himself. “Two, three, four,” He was already starting to get sleepy. 

Counting numbers for Minghao has always been calming for him, it’s actually a technique he’s picked up over the years and it’s the only thing that helps him forget about the nightmares he has every night. 

“Five, six, seven,” A voice that wasn’t his quietly whispers next to his ears. Minghao starts panicking underneath his blankets. 

“Eight,” the voice continues but Minghao manages to keep his eyes tightly shut. “Nine, ten. Sweet dreams.” 

Everything goes black.

For the rest of the night Minghao dreamed nothing of  ghouls, ghosts, not even about death itself. Instead, he dreamed about a black cat walking underneath the moonlight. 

“Minghao! Breakfast is ready!” Minghao’s mom calls out from down stairs. 

“Coming!” Minghao buttons up his school uniform while heading downstairs. The smell of bacon and eggs already making his mouth water. 

Minghao takes his usual seat on the dining table and looks out the window. The leaves were almost completely off the trees and his view was filled with only hues of yellow and red. But what amused Minghao the most was the black cat sitting on the tree licking its paw.

“What are you looking at?” Minghao’s mom asked while pouring juice into his cup.

“Nothing—I have to go to school now.” Minghao got up and put his dishes into the sink.

“Take your sweater!”

The sound of leaves rustling through the streets was the only thing heard that morning.

Little did Minghao know that he was not the only one walking through the streets, and never would he have known that it was a certain black cat accompanying him on his lonely autumn walk.

Things were going to be different from today on and Minghao had no way of knowing.

“Everyone, greet your new classmate.” The teacher announced while walking into the classroom.

A boy walks into the class and bows to everyone.

“Hello, my name is Jun.” Jun’s eyes scan the room and land on Minghao.

And it just happened that Minghao was looking at him too. Though Minghao looked away the moment they made eye contact, he couldn’t help but feel a connection between the boy standing in front of the classroom.

“Let’s see,” the teacher looked around the classroom, “There is a seat behind Minghao, raise your hand.” Minghao reluctantly raises his hand.

Jun bowed to the teacher and started heading towards to the seat behind the boy. For some reason Minghao couldn’t help to be conscious about Jun’s presence but at the same time he felt so comfortable around the boy that he has yet spoken to.

Once Jun was seated the teacher started teaching the math lesson from yesterday but Minghao finds himself dozing off. A chill runs down his spine and Minghao’s eyes start getting heavier by the second.

Black was all that he saw.

Coldness was all he felt.

In a second, warmth spreads throughout his body and suddenly he feels at home. The dreams that scared him so much were no longer haunting his mind and for once in his life Minghao had a peaceful sleep.

His peaceful sleep was interrupted by the sound of the lunch bell ringing throughout the school. Minghao abruptly opened his eyes and searched his surroundings. He jumped out of his desk once he saw Jun sitting in the desk in front of him staring at him with observing eyes.

“YOU SCARCED ME!”

Jun looks up at Minghao and blinks innocently, “I was only taking care of you.”

Minghao runs his hand through his hair and takes his seat. Jun watches intently, not even missing a single move Minghao makes. Jun picks up his backpack from the ground and looks for something.

“Here, drink this.” Jun holds out a carton of milk and Minghao hesitates before he takes his offering.

Jun smiled as he watched Minghao drink the milk he offered him.

“Don’t go out tonight.” Jun suddenly spoke out of nowhere, giving him a serious look.

“Why?”

Jun pauses for a second and thinks.

“It is Halloween,” Jun starts playing with his hands. “And I heard rumors that some older kids are playing pranks tonight.”

“Okay? But why are you telling me this?” Minghao replied as he almost started choking on his milk. But all Jun did was simply smile and get up from the desk.

“Well, beats me if you want to go out anyways,” Jun said as he shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the classroom.

Minghao watches Jun leaves the classroom, dumbfounded. That was when he realizes the blanket laying on the floor. Was it him, Jun?  Either way, Minghao has never felt warmth like the one Jun gives to him.

It was a full moon, Halloween night. Minghao watches the moon from his bed with a calm expression. A black cat leaps on the window pane from the outside and stares a Minghao. But Minghao doesn’t mind since he feels protected around this particular cat.

Minghao finds himself walking towards the window, opening it slightly for the cat to jump into his bedroom. The black cat leaps in and rubs its body against his legs. Minghao smiles and bends down to pet the cat while picking him up and taking it into his bed.

“Goodnight, Jun.” Minghao whispers before falling into a deep slumber.

“Goodnight moon.”


	11. Seungkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peek-a-Boo!

“Seungkwan,” you whispered while walking around the empty library. 

“Boo!” 

Seungkwan jumped out from between books and started laughing at your startled face. You scrunched your nose in anger and flicked his forehead, causing Seungkwan to land on his butt on top of the book shelves. 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to wander off?” You picked him up and sat him down on the palm of your hands. “Do you know how small you are?” 

“And that is my fault?” Seungkwan pouted.

“What are you talking about?” You threw a glare at Seungkwan and put him on top of the book shelves. 

_Flashback_

“Seungkwan, I did it! Drink this potion!” You handed him a beaker filled with purple liquid. 

“The least you could do is pour it in a tea cup…” He mumbled as he took a sip out of the beaker.

“Yeah, yeah, just drink the thing.” You turned around and looked into your black pot filled with potion while your flipped your book of instructions. 

“Uhh… Y/N?” 

“Add two drops of ghost tears and your potion should be a nice color of… green??!” Your eyes widened.

“Seungkwan, don’t drink– Seungkwan?” 

“Down here, princess.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes as he basically drowned in his own pile of clothes.

_End of flashback_

“Oh… right.” You avoided eye contact and went back to looking through the books.

Seungkwan sat down on the edge of the book shelf and watched you frantically search through the shelves.

“So, how long do you think I’ll be like this?” 

“Don’t know.” You replied while Seungkwan sighed at your words.

“These dolls clothes are horrible.” 

“Jeonghan gave them to me. He said they didn’t fit Joshua anyways.” 

The library became more silent than it already was. After a couple more minutes of searching, you and Seungkwan called it a day and left the building.

“Get in my bag. I don’t want you flying off the broom.” And to your surprise Seungkwan didn’t argue back with you and climbed into your purse. 

You smiled to yourself and hopped onto your broom. Finally sailing off into the moonlight and back to your home.

“Goodnight, Y/N.” Seungkwan stretched out on his bed. 

“I promise you I’ll get you back to normal before Halloween.” You said as you switched the lights off. 

Seungkwan yawned and closed his eyes, ignoring your words and tried to go to sleep. Except that the moonlight shinning in through your window was making it hard to sleep since it was so bright. He turned on his side and looked at your back. 

“Seungkwan are you awake?” You quietly spoke, you waited for a few moments for him to answer but there was no response.

“I’m a bad witch… I couldn’t even make a potion correctly.” You turned to your other side facing Seungkwan. 

Luckily he had his eyes closed or else you would have seen him staring right back at you. 

“I don’t care that I’m a bad witch but I hurt you in the progress of my failure.” You sniffled.  

“Don’t say that. You barely started training to be a witch.” Seungkwan threw the blankets of him and jumped on the drawer next to his bed, searching for his wand. 

“And besides,” he struggled to wave his wand but somehow managed. “You’re doing much better than I did.” 

You watched as glowing little pumpkins and skeletons appeared in your room and gently danced in the air. 

“I always liked your magic,” you watched the pumpkins and skeletons sway you to sleep. “It’s warm and comforting.”

Before you knew it you were already fast asleep.

The next couple of days were filled with sad attempts of you trying to turn Seungkwan back to normal. And to your luck, nothing has happened.

“I don’t understand. I do everything the book tells me to do!” You slammed the book shut and tossed it to the ground frustrated. 

“Keep trying.” Seungkwan pushed a bottle of ghost tears towards you.

“Why won’t you help me? I know that you can fix yourself back if you wanted to.” You picked him off the counter and gave him your best puppy look. 

“Because I know you can do it.” He gave you a serious look and pushed the bottle of ghost tears closer to you. 

You swallowed nervously and set him back down on the table. 

“I can do this.” You took a deep breath and started working on the potion once more. 

You glanced at the clock and noticed that there were only a few hours left until Halloween was over.

“Here, drink this.” You handed Seungkwan the smallest tea cup you found with green liquid in it. 

“Hmmm… Looks right!” Seungkwan cheerfully chugged the potion down. 

You covered your face with your hands but still watched between the cracks of your fingers. 

“Y/N… I feel funny.” 

“What’s w–?” Seungkwan started growing back to his normal size before you could even finish your sentence. 

“Ahh! Feels great being back to my normal size!” Seungkwan stretched his arms and looked at you. 

“Y/N, why are you blushing?” 

“Well you are butt naked right now…” 

Seungkwan looked down and he quickly covered himself.

“Don’t look pervert!” Seungkwan got off the kitchen counter and ran to the room to put some clothes on.

“We still got a few more hours before Halloween,” Seungkwan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Do you want to go for a cruise?” 

“Of course!” You punched his arm on the way out of your house. 

“Race you to the other side of town?” You jumped on to your broom and looked back at Seungkwan.

But before he could even reply your were already off the ground flying on your broom.

“Oh you’re so on!!!” Seungkwan kicked off the ground and flew after you. 

Moments like these were your favorite. Another night of Halloween, the cold Autumn wind blowing through your hair, but most importantly, kicking Seungkwan’s ass in broom racing.

_Happy Halloween!_


	12. Vernon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May the souls of the Pokémon Rest Easy.

 

Vernon hands runs through the words engraved into the stone in front of the Pokémon tower. With a deep sigh, Vernon hesitantly enters the tower. He takes the usual routes he takes. Vernon walks all the way to the top floor, takes a left and walks, then turns right, walks straight for a while and turn into the first corridor. Vernon’s breathing hitches when he sees the familiar row of graves.

“Marowak… are you here?” Vernon’s voice echoes through the graveyard. 

“Marowak?” Vernon repeats as he walks closer to her grave. 

Just then Marowak appears and rubs its head on Vernon’s leg. Vernon smiles and bends down to pet her. 

“I’m leaving Lavender Town — and I’m taking Cubone with me.” 

Marowak stops purring and looks up at Vernon, face confused. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be back,” Marowak starts walking back to her grave. “But I’ll take care of Cubone!” 

“Marowak, you’re going to let me take Cubone?” Marowak looks back at Vernon and nods her head. 

_Take care of my child._

Marowak jumps back in her grave and doesn’t return back even after Vernon stays there with her a couple hours. 

“I’ll take care of Cubone.” Vernon starts walking out of Pokémon Tower. Little did he know that a certain someone was watching him through the fog. 

It’s been a couple of days since Vernon left Lavender town and it’s quite different for a change. The people didn’t constantly ask him why a white hand was on his shoulder, or how he’s lucky he hasn’t lost one of his Pokémon _yet._ Plus it was a nice change to actually see the sun shinning for once. 

“Do you know if Professor Oak is still around this area?” Vernon walks up to the counter and hands the nurse his Poké balls. 

“Welcome to Pokémon Center! Professor Oak is in the next town, Pallet town! If you go straight through the grass field outside of this building, you’ll be there in no time!” The nurse gives back Vernon his Poké balls and bows. 

“Thank you.” Vernon returns the bow and starts walking to Pallet town. He smiles gently as he watches Cubone meet other Pokémon while it enjoys the sunlight that rarely comes across Lavender Town. 

“Vernon, is that you?” A familiar voice calls out. 

“Professor Oak!” Vernon runs up to the Professor and bends his back a full ninety degrees.

“I was just looking for you!” Professor Oak burst out into a smile and pats Vernon on the back. “Come back to the lab with me, will ya?” 

Vernon nods without hesitating and calls out for Cubone. Professor Oak who was watching Cubone in fascination. 

“Still don’t know how you convince the ghost of Pokémon tower to let you catch her baby…” 

“Oh, Marowak?” Vernon throws a treat to Cubone, “I’ve known her before she… you know.” 

Professor Oak nods and leads Vernon into Pallet town, straight to his lab. 

“Wait!” Professor blocks the entrance of the lab before Vernon could get it. “There is one thing I haven’t mentioned to you.” 

Vernon raises his eyebrows and urges Professor Oak to go on. 

“Seungkwan…” The moment Vernon hears that name, tears start building up in his eyes. 

“He’s here.” 

Vernon burst through the lab door and walks straight to the testing room, Professor Oak following closely behind. Cubone keeps screeching but Vernon returns it to his Poké ball. Once again, he bursts into the test room, startling all the professors who were running tests. 

Vernon walks towards the container containing Seungkwan’s clone and puts his hand on it. He’s about to throw up. 

“Why would you do this to him…” Vernon drops to his knees and stares up at Seungkwan’s clone peacefull face. “Why you you do this?” 

All the taping of pencils stopped, the only thing heard was the ticks of the clock on the wall. Professor Oak picks him off the ground and places him on the nearest chair.

“Listen closely, Vernon.” No answer. Vernon, after all, was staring lifelessly at Seungkwan’s clone.

“We need your help to transfer Seungtwo to Viridian city.” 

“No, get rid of it. Seungkwan deserves to live his life in peace after his death!” Vernon jumps up from the chair and faces all the professors. “Haven’t you all learned from the past? Metwo? It deserve not even half of the pain it went through!” 

Vernon walks to the container Seungtwo was being held in. 

“Vernon,” Professor Oak walks up to him and places his hand on his shoulder. “This was Seungkwan will.” 

“What do you mean?” Professor Oak sighs. He walks over to a cabinet and starts searching through the files, shortly pulling out a file with Seungkwan’s name. Vernon opens the file and skims over it, closing it quickly. 

“Fine.” Vernon looks back at the container with Seungkwan’s clone. “I’ll take him to Viridian city.” 

“Great.” Professor Oak gives Vernon a gentle smile. “Please leave the room, we have to make some special preparations first.” 

Vernon nodded and walked out into the hallway and sat on one of the chairs, waiting for Seungtwo. After a couple minutes, Vernon finds himself staring blankly at the wall like he usually did. Only this time he was actually thinking about something. The moment Vernon laid eyes on Seungtwo, he knew that nothing good can come from this experience. His best friend who died a couple years ago now has a clone, how was he supposed to react to that? Worst part of it all was that Vernon knew that nothing good can come from this. 

Just then the doors opened, Seungtwo standing in front of them. 

“Vernon!” As soon as Vernon got up from his chair, Seungtwo pulled him in for a hug. 

And for some reason, Vernon finds himself wrapping his arms around his best friend’s clone. 

Professor Oak walks out of the testing room and hands Vernon a map with all the places they have to stop by before heading to Viridian city. 

“Good luck boys!” 

Those were the last words they heard from Professor Oak before leaving Pallet Town.

The only sounds heard were the sounds of a joyful Cubone playing in the grass along the way. 

“Vernon? Do you remember me?” 

“I remember Seungkwan, not you.” 

“I guess you could say that’s true…” Seungkwan looks down at the grass and continues walking beside Vernon. 

“Though I’m a clone, I’m still Seungkwan.” Vernon looks at Seungtwo from the side of his eye. “I just don’t have any purpose in this world.” 

Vernon stopped in the middle of his tracks and started looking through his backpack.

“Here.” Vernon handed Seungtwo a Poké ball. “It’s yours.” 

“Is this Arcanine? I knew you would take care of him!” Seungtwo takes the Poké ball out of Vernon’s hands and gives it a loving look. 

Before Vernon could say anything, Seungtwo threw the Poké ball.

“Arcanine, I choose you!” 

A bright light shone in front of the two boys, Arcanine appearing before them. Cubone seemed excited to see Arcanine since the first thing he did was jump on his back, both of them happily playing with each other.

“It’s been a long time…” Seungtwo watched the two Pokémon play with each other with nostalgia filling his eyes. 

“We’re here.” 

Vernon tried his best to stop the tears from falling from his eyes, trying his best to hide this warm feeling that was surrounding his stomach. He doesn’t know what it is, but he’s glad that he has his best friend back. 

“Mt. Moon! Haven’t been here in forever!” Seungtwo runs into the cave, the two Pokémon following closely behind.

“Wait for me!” Vernon runs into the cave too while laughing.

Both of the boys followed the map Professor Oak gave them carefully. Every step they took they had to make sure there were no danger, wild pokémon, even other trainers. 

“Vernon,” Seungtwo started speaking while they were walking. “I’m glad that I got to see you at least once before my time as a clone ends.” 

“What do you mean ends?” 

“You don’t know? Human clones can only live up to four years.” 

Of course, having Seungkwan back was too good to be true. 

“And even though I no longer serve purpose in this word, I’m glad I’m here with you.” Seungtwo gave Vernon the best smile he could muster. 

“So you live a meaningless life, huh?” Vernon clenches his fist. “That’s not true! Don’t I mean anything to you, Seungtwo?! Your life means something to me—you’re making me happy! You have meaning in this world!”

Clapping interrupts their moment. 

“Very well said.” A figure walks out from the shadows. “Glad to see you two, again.” 

Vernon stepped in front of Seungtwo, their two Pokémon standing in front of the boys to protect them. 

“I see your Pokémon are amazing as ever, mind donating them to Team Rocket?” 

“Woozi!” Vernon yelled out to the figure in front of him. 

Arcanine started growling while Cubone shook in anger. 

“Still fiesty…” Woozi sighed. “This time I’ll lay them to rest in Pokémon tower, similar to what I did to your friend behind you.” Woozi burst out into a fit of laughter. 

“Arcanine, flash fire!” Seungtwo called out to Arcanine, who obeyed quickly. 

“Vaporeon, water jet!” Woozi returned equally strong attacks. 

Vernon stood between the two Pokémon trainers battling. All the memories of the past started rushing back to his head.

_Seungkwan’s blood on his hands… Arcanine on the floor unconscious…Cubone crying out for Vernon to do something._

_“I’ll protect you… no matter what.”  
_

_Seungkwan in Vernon’s arms, dead._

Never again. 

With shaking hands, Vernon pulls out two Poké balls. 

“Jolteon, Articuno, I choose you! Jolteon use quick feet!” Vernon jumped on Articuno back and flew high of the ground.

Woozi seemed startled but he quickly regained composure and summoned Moltres, Articuno’s enemy. 

“Seungtwo! Get on!” Articuno dipped down to the floor and picked up Seungtwo. 

“Let’s get out of here, Vernon!” Both of the boys summonded their Pokémon  back, leaving Woozi in the dust. 

Vernon lets out a sigh of relief after they managed to escape Mt. Moon. 

 _“I won’t let history repeat itself.”_ Vernon thought to himself. 

Vernon and Seungtwo took in the view of the world beneath their feet, noticing it was already night time. 

“Seungtwo?” Vernon called out to the boy who was sitting behind him. 

“Yeah?” 

“Are you willing to continue this adventure with me?” 

Silence. 

“My time is short…” 

“I don’t mind.” 

It was true that Seungtwo only had four years to be with Vernon, but that didn’t matter. Some time is still better than none, after all. 

“Okay.” Seungtwo smiled and looked down at the clouds and nodded his head in agreement. 

And they’ll make every single second worth it. 


	13. Dino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trick or trick?

 

“Hey, Y/N, do you know what day it is?” Dino subtly sneaked up to you and whispered into your ear. 

“Let me guess, your death anniversary?” 

“Nope.” 

“ _My_ death anniversary?” You asked with your eyebrows raised. He nodded his head no as a response. 

“Then?!” 

At this point Dino was already rolling his eyes at your lack of enthusiasm. “No it’s Halloween!”  

You already lost interest as soon as the words left his mouth and continued to wander around the empty streets lifelessly. Even so, Dino was right behind not even letting you breathe your own air. (Though you are dead so why does it really matter.)

“Come on Y/N, are you going to do this for the rest of you life?” Dino said already floating faster when he noticed you trying to run away from him. 

“Dino, if you haven’t noticed, we’re actually already dead.” All he did was throw a glare at your way and float next to you with pouty lips. 

You tried your best to ignore him, you really did. But when it comes to Dino your lifeless heart feels like it might just start beating again. You let out a sigh of defeat and stopped in your tracks causing Dino to pass right through you. He didn’t even notice since he was too busy sulking with his head hanging low. 

“So do you want to do something? Or something…” You awkwardly fumbled with your words and stared at the leaves on the ground. 

His head snapped back up when he heard your words and began to drift to your way with a giant smile plastered all over his face. 

Uh-oh. Here he goes again, making your dead heart feel something that you have never felt even when you were still living. 

“You know there are some pros about being dead.” You gave him a questioning look but he continued anyways.

 “A) you could do whatever you want b) no one can see you and c) you’ll never get caught!” You stared at him intently trying to figure out what he meant or where he was going with this. 

As if on cue a little boy with a costume skipped right past the both of you. 

“Watch and learn!” Before you could say anything Dino was already chasing after the small boy. In the next moment Dino made the scariest face he could make and made him self visible to the boy. A loud scream echoed the streets as the boy turned around trying to run away from Dino but you somehow find your self playing along and mustered the scariest face you could make. The little boy found himself screaming and pacing back and forth between you and Dino. 

“MOMMY!!!” The boy yelled from the top of his lungs and finally found a way out of the scariest moment of his life. 

Both you and Dino let out a loud laugh and started to drift away, looking for your next victim. 

 Dino didn’t know you had this side to you but he was certainly happy with it. The night was filled with the two of you playing harmless tricks to people around all ages. You two even made your own little phrase when you sneaked up to someone. 

“Trick or trick?” 

You let out one last laugh and slumped into your grave. You were surprisingly tired and you can tell that he was too, since he was laying on his side on top of his grave. You both made eye contact and he gave you a gentle smile. These were one of the few moments that you were actually grateful that you were dead. Lets face it. If you were alive right now, the color of your cheeks would totally have given away the little secret crush you had on Dino.

“We should do this more often.” You whispered, trying not to wake up the elders who were already in their graves sleeping. 

“We should… I could do this forever…” You gave him a questioning look and he already began to regret the words he just said. “I mean… I… uh…” 

“I wouldn’t mind.” 

His eyes began to soften once he heard your response. You lied on your back and stared up into the sky and slowly began to close your eyes. And you let the sleep take over you once again, but this time it wasn’t as scary as the time you knew you were dying because he was next to you and he too was letting this deep sleep consume him.

Maybe life after death wouldn’t be as bad as you thought. 


End file.
